Gun violence is a systemic threat to society. Detecting gun shots may enable rapid response and provide greater situational awareness to law enforcement, intelligence, and military agencies. Although existing sensor systems may detect gunshots and providing a bearing or range to the source, such systems generally lack the capability to identify or track the individual perpetrator. Military, intelligence, and law enforcement agencies have access to cellular telephone surveillance devices, such as cell site simulators, that enable identification and tracking of cellular telephones. However, such devices generally require a mobile station and a human operator with advance knowledge of a location of interest or a targeted individual's cell phone number. While existing cell site simulators may be useful in identifying insurgent networks or tracking known fugitives, slow response times of a human operator limits their effectiveness against an unexpected event, such as gun crimes that occur at unpredictable times.